


Отношение

by Elga



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их отношения всегда были непростыми. Ник не мог отмахнуться от мысли, что Карло занял его место в «Заубере», что его оттеснили, предпочтя более взрослого и опытного пилота. Это же он сказал и Карло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отношение

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Transmission Failure  
>  **Оригинал** : Attitude (текст отсутствует в сети)

Их отношения всегда были непростыми. Ник не мог отмахнуться от мысли, что Карло занял его место в «Заубере», что его оттеснили, предпочтя более взрослого и опытного пилота. Это же он сказал и Карло.

— Такое отношение помешало тебе оказаться в «МакЛарене», — тихо сказал Карло. 

— Что? — уставился на него Ник. 

— У Кими нет и половины твоего таланта. Недостаток способностей он компенсирует тяжелой работой, — спокойно посмотрел на него Карло. — Проиграв, ты должен думать, что выиграл. Кими так думает. А почему ты — нет? 

**Конец**


End file.
